


Wildfire

by SweetHavok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHavok/pseuds/SweetHavok
Summary: You and Bucky are passionate, sometimes too passionate. And what was supposed to be an enjoyable night out takes a turn.





	Wildfire

The whole tower knows how passionate the two of you are; you and Bucky that is. Him, with his tragic, haunted past and memories of being a killer; and you, emotionally crippled by a lifetime of abuse from the foster system. You two love each other fiercely, passionately… And with that kind of burning love come the exact passionate, fierce arguments that into raging screams. Its just how the two of you are, but it doesn’t stop the others from worrying.

You storm into your bedroom, slamming the door behind you as you angrily kick off your black stilettos. You had just left the gala Tony was having, after having seen Bucky flirting with some floozy while you getting another glass of champagne. He had locked eyes with you, smile dropping, and you saw red. You had clenched the glass so hard in your hand that it shattered. You felt glass embed in your palm, and the warm rivlets of blood that started to run down your arm, but it didn’t bother you. Instead you simply left the party.

“FUCK!!” You shouted as you started pacing the room. “Goddamn mother fucking sunnava fucketty fuck SHIT!!!”

“Miss Y/N, Mister Barnes is on the elevator.” Friday’s soothing voice suddenly floated into the room. You whipped your head around to the not so hidden camera.

“Lock my door, I don’t want him in here,” you growled.

“Of course, miss.” You took a deep breath and let it out through your nose as you walked to your bathroom to grab your first aid kit. Moments later, you heard Bucky jiggling your doorknob.

“Y/N? What the hell, let me in!” He grumbled in frustration, smacking the door.

“Go away Bucky!” you shouted back, opening the first aid box. You grabbed the antiseptic, bandages, and tape. You sat down on your bed and started to clean up the cuts. The smacking on your door quickly escalated to pounding.

“Damnit Y/N!! Open the fucking door!” He shouted.

“Fuck off Barnes!” you shouted back; you only used his last name when you were really pissed. You heard him growl and your body automatically responded with a slow heat in your groin. You ignored it and started to wrap your hand. Moments later, your door crashed inwards, and smashed into the wall in a dented heap. 

“What the hell?!”

“Why the fuck did you leave?” Bucky was walking in slowly, voice calm, but his blue eyes were like icy steel. You stood up with a glare.

“You just broke my fucking door Barnes,” you seethed, walking forwards. The two of you met halfway, and even though he was nearly half a foot taller than you, you squared up to him anyway.

“Well you wouldn’t let me in,” he snarled back. “Tell me why you left!"

“Well excuse me for not wanting to see you flirting with that skank!” you shouted. His eyes glinted and he cracked his jaw.

“That’s what this was about?” he shook his head. “You are such a fucking bitch–” You shoved him back instantly.

“Don’t you DARE call me a bitch!” you practically screamed. You felt him grab your shoulders and then you were slammed against the wall. Your head throbbed slightly but you didn’t care.

“What about you and that fucking kid reporter, huh?” he hissed, his face mere inches from yours. You could feel his breath fanning across your face. “I saw how he fawned over you. How he couldn’t take his eyes off of you…”

“That’s not–” your voice hitched as you felt the cold of his metal hand skimming over the tops of your breasts.

“This damn dress of yours… always showing off your tits… that’s where he was staring,” he growled, tearing the fabric of your dress. The pieces fell, revealing your black lacy bra. Your pulse quickened. Damnit, you were trying to be mad… “You drive men crazy. Most of all me.”

“Well great, mission accomplished then,” you said sarcastically. He tore the rest of your dress down the middle, then shoved his flesh hand into your panties; two fingers immediately penetrating you. You cried out, grabbing his metal wrist.

"You’re so fucking wet Y/N.. You love this.” He grunted, pumping his fingers in and out of you slowly. You swallowed hard, closing your eyes as your hips canted into his hand. “All for me….”

“Damnit Bucky,” you gasped, digging your nails into the bicep of his flesh arm. You could feel your nails pierce his skin and draw blood, and he groaned. When he pulled his hand away, you whined desperately, and he quickly tore your panties off. You began to sit up to undress him, but he flipped you over instead and swatted your ass. You screamed in pain and pleasure, cheek warming from the punishment. You didn’t even have time to recover as his palm landed on the other cheek, rubbing the skin smoothly. Your head spun and your cunt was drenched, surely soaking into the cushions beneath you.

"Damn, sugar…” Bucky groaned, cock straining against the zipper of his slacks. “Look you… Pussy all pretty and wet…” Before you could reply, he brought his hand down against your sex in a stinging slap and you bucked against with him with a loud cry.

“B-Bucky,” you gasped, panting as you laud halfway on the couch. He jerked you up and bent you over the couch, one hand grabbing your elegant up do that was now surely a mess; and then suddenly you felt him slam into your body, hard and deep. You didn’t even realize he had undone his pants.

“Fuck, Y/N…” He gasped, metal hand holding onto your hip with the fingers digging in. “M'not sure I can last… You’re so fucking tight and silky.” He rocked for a moment, pulling his hips back, and then thrusting into again. You whimpered, grinding back against him like a cat in heat, and he quickly picked up a pace.

“Oh god Sarge!” you groaned, dropping your head onto the back of the couch. He leaned over you, biting your shoulder, and you felt your arousal coiling tightly in your groin.

“I.. I…” You couldn’t even finish your sentence, you felt your peak coming so quickly. Bucky started fucking into you harder and faster.

“Nnnh, me too baby, c'mon,” he urged, gasping. “Let go sweetheart, wanna feel you coming around me.” That was all you need. Your climax exploded within you, white-hot waves of pleasure rippling throughout your body.

“BUCKY!” You sobbed from the intensity of it, legs shaking.

“Oh fuck, ohhh shit baby girl, yes….” He was moaning, hips snapping into you and then stilling as he came. As you both came down, he kissed the bite mark on your shoulder and nuzzled you. You shuddered and sighed blissfully.

“I’m still pissed,” you mumbled sleepily. He chuckled and pulled out, cock still hard and now glistening.

“Guess I’ll just have to fuck you until you’re not,” he smirked and lifted you up into his arms.

You weren’t gonna complain.


End file.
